


The Farewell

by hanarobi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanarobi/pseuds/hanarobi





	The Farewell

It's a geeky thing to do and he's glad no one is around to see it, but he really needs this moment. She's the only lady he's ever been in love with. His longest relationship so far. His first broken heart because he has to leave and he can't take her with him. He slowly brings his fingers to his lips and kisses the inside tips, and then flutters his fingers at the wind, at the sky, at the landscape. He whispers, "Good-bye, New Zealand. I love you."


End file.
